


Ride the Wild Wind

by SegaBarrett



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [2]
Category: Queen (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Queen are again called upon to help the Winchesters.





	Ride the Wild Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Queen or Supernatural, and I make no money from this. 
> 
> A/N: Five years ago, I wrote a story about the Winchesters meeting Queen during the Miracle Tour. Did it need a sequel? I do not know. But now it has one.
> 
> Content warning: Non-graphic references to Freddie's illness and a spoiler for the current season of SPN.

“We’ve tried everything,” Dean groaned from where he sat, hands rubbing his temples. “There’s nothing left. I destroyed our last weapon against Michael and I... I failed, he took me all over again...” 

“But he’s gone - for now - it buys us time,” Sam said. “And I thought of something. Do you remember that time that we went back in time and got Queen to help us with the trials?” 

“Yeah, how could I forget that?” 

“Well, I was just texting Roger Taylor and he said there was another weapon that could defeat an archangel...” 

“And?” 

“...And Freddie was the only one who knew where it was.” 

“And he’s...” 

“Yeah. But if we went back in time again... between Castiel and Jack’s power we can go back and have Freddie give us the weapon and defeat Michael once and for all.” 

Dean rose on shaky feet, sighing. 

“Let’s do it.” 

*** 

They found themselves standing on a London street corner in front of a bright white building with a sign on the front advertising a recording studio. 

“Are we going to crash Bohemian Rhapsody?” Dean inquired, “I could get behind that.” 

“Hopefully, we’re after they already know who we are,” Sam countered, “I don’t think we have a lot of time for introductions.” 

Dean rapped on the door and it opened a second later. 

“Occupied!” Roger Taylor’s voice sang out, and then he saw the two of them. “Sam... Dean... Listen, now is not the best time for...” 

“We need your help,” Sam said quickly, “the archangel Michael is taking over the world and keeps possessing Dean. It’s bad.” 

“Yeah, to say the least, I think Beelezebub has a devil put aside for me,” Dean continued, and Sam shot him a look. 

“Come in,” Roger said with a sigh, “But...” 

“Who’s there, dear?” Freddie’s voice rang out, and he stepped in, still with the beard Dean wasn’t a fan of and wearing a yellow hoodie that Dean didn’t think he could pull off. “Sam. Dean.” 

“We need...” 

“My help... I figured.” 

Freddie put his hands on his hips and licked his lips as Sam and Dean explained the situation. 

“I’m in.” 

“Freddie!” The other three Queen members exclaimed. 

“Freddie, hunting when a cold could put you in the hospital is not a good idea,” Brian May spoke up. Freddie shrugged. 

“I’ll wear a coat. Let’s go get this weapon.”

***

“So you don’t actually have the weapon... you just know where it is,” Dean said, overlooking the horde of demons who were surrounding a shed. 

“And because I know where it is, we can go get it,” Freddie fired back, “They’re too dumb to move it. These are not exactly the A Team of demons guarding it.” 

“What is it, though?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not exactly sure. But my sources have said it’s basically Excalibur.” 

“Like the King Arthur legend... you gotta be kidding me,” Dean grumbled, “And this will kill that son of a bitch Michael?” 

“Dead as a doornail,” John Deacon assured quietly. 

“So let’s do it, dammit,” Dean said. 

***

“So your plan also involves… bungee jumping,” Dean stated needlessly, considering that Freddie was standing on the other side of the fence overlooking the house and had a bungee cord wrapped around his waist. “Is someone planning on telling him it’s a bad idea?”

“We have tried. We have failed,” Roger reported. “And Freddie’s plans generally work.”

“More or less,” Brian agreed.

“We have all nearly died a few times,” John clarified.

Freddie held a rifle loaded with salt pellets at his side and inched his way towards the edge. 

“And then we come in after your Man on the Flying Trapeze act?” Dean asked.

“Hey, Roger,” Freddie called. “Do you remember the song you pitched to us a few days ago? Ride the Wild Wind?”

“Yeah. You told me ‘At least it’s better than ‘I’m In Love With My Car’!”

“Yeah, well, that was after you told me you hated ‘Delilah’!”

“You had electronic meows in the background!”

“It’s a love song.”

Roger put his hands on his hips, and Freddie grinned at him. 

“Tie your hair back, baby. We’re gonna ride tonight…” He said, reaching out and putting his arms on Roger’s hips before the other really knew what was about to happen.

“Oh, God, Freddie…”

Freddie let his foot hang over the edge for just a second before he said, “We’re gonna ride the wild wind/It ain’t dangerous – enough for…” 

He stepped off, Roger in tow.

“…Me.”

***

Dean Winchester had seen a lot of things in his life, since the day he had seen a demon put his mother on the ceiling.

He had not seen, nor did he expect to see again, Freddie Mercury swinging through the air, firing salt pellets at demons and loudly yelling, “We’re the PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE!” as Roger Taylor helped him to reload whilst hanging on for dear life.

“All right, that’s our cue,” Brian told Dean and Sam, beginning to run into the house with John following them. 

Demons fell around them, running towards them and yelling as Brian read incantations to exorcise the hosts and Freddie kept whacking all of them with a volley of salt shells.

Dean saw it first, the shining sword hanging over the fireplace; it was as if it spoke to him, beckoned to him. It was meant for him, the way the tablet had been meant for Kevin. He knew what that felt like, now.

He scooped it up in his hand and turned, unable to resist pumping it up in the air for a moment and tilting it to the side triumphantly.

“You’re enjoying this too much, Dean,” Sam grumbled, “We need to get back to our time…”

“…keep on fighting, ‘til the end…” Dean sang, and everyone gave him a look.

***

“I think that will be just what you need, my dears,” Freddie told them as he made his way back into the studio. 

“What will you do, though?” Sam asked.

“We have an album to record. It’s going to be called, ‘Innuendo.’”

“I think I can get behind that,” Dean said with a grin. “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh God, there’s more than one of them…” Brian complained. 

“That is, if Freddie doesn’t take it over and make it all about his cats,” Roger sniped.

“Listen, now, we have all…” John began, “Had a song here and there that was maybe… not as popular with the rest of the group…” He narrowed his eyes at Roger. “We may have locked ourselves in certain closets to get certain songs on B-sides…”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and Roger huffed his way on to a chair as Freddie walked over to fiddle with some of the controls, pausing to stifle a cough.

“Listen,” Brian began, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about Freddie…”

“Being a hunter?” Sam asked. “Secret’s safe with us.”

Dean offered Brian and John fist-pounds as Freddie returned.

“We’d better go kick some archangel ass,” Dean said, “But the next time I see you, you’d better have gotten rid of that beard.”

Freddie scratched his chin. 

“I’ll have you know I got four compliments on this beard, today alone.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, “Some people just wanna watch the world burn. You take care of yourself.”

“You too, Winchesters,” Freddie told them. 

***

Dean looked across at Sam in the car and signed.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

He reached forward and switched on the radio of the Impala.

_“Oh, won’t you take me home tonight?  
Oh, down beside that red firelight…”_


End file.
